wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Vashj (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Lady Vashj. General information Lady Vashj is the final boss of Serpentshrine Cavern in Coilfang Reservoir. * Level: ?? Elite (Boss) * Type: Humanoid (Naga) * Health: 4,700,000 Abilities Vashj * Basic melee - Normal 3,000, 4,000-6,000 crushing on decently geared plate. * Shoot - A ranged ability that hits for 4,000-5,500 damage. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Multi-Shot - A ranged ability that hits a target and 4 surrounding people for 6,500-7,500 damage. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Shock Burst - Randomly used in Phases 1 and 3 on Vashj's target, it's a Shock spell doing 8325-9675 nature damage and stunning the target for 5 seconds, during which she will not attack her target but switch to the next person on the aggro list. * Entangle - A root ability used on targets in a 15 yard radius that immobilizes the target for 10 seconds and does 500 damage every 2 seconds. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Static Charge - A debuff that does 2,775 to 3,225 Nature damage to the target and anyone in a 5 yard radius every 1 second for 30 seconds. Used in phases 1 and 3. * Forked Lightning - Random bolts of lightning that hit for 2,300-2,600 nature damage in a frontal cone. Used quite often in phase 2. * Lady Vashj and the Coilfang Elites are tauntable. Phase 3 Spore Bats * Toxic Spores - Poison clouds that do 1,500 nature damage every second to anyone who stands within it. Strategy Phase 1 * Tank and spank phase until 70%. The Main Tank either needs to use a combination of Free Action Potions and Blessing of Freedom from paladins, or you need off-tanks at range grabbing Lady Vashj when the Main Tank gets rooted. You also need one shaman in Main Tank's group to drop down Grounding Totem, otherwise your tank will be getting hit by a shock dealing several thousands of damage and stunning him for 5 seconds. * Static charge: Does heavy damage to one player over time (1.7k nature damage every second for 15 seconds). The affected player should move away from the raid and be healed, can also hit the maintank at which time melee should move out, rogues can use cloak of shadows to remove this. Static charge has a short range (roughly 5 yards) afflicted players must be aware not to move out of range of healers. Phase 1 Strat: Everybody gathers at the buff spot, usually the entrance. Lady Vashj positions in Phase 1 The MT runs in and grabs aggro. Healers must pre-cast on the MT as he's pulling, because he's going to take a lot of damage from the moment he aggroes. As the tank is moving in, everyone spreads around their Phase 1 Group Positions, around Vashj on top of the stairs, and DPS on Vashj can begin. Soon after the start, she will cast Static Charge on a random person. If that person is in the outer ring, he needs to walk back a few yards. BigWigs or any such addon will automatically put a skull over him for easier spotting. He needs to be healed by nearby healers. If the Static Charge is cast on Melee DPS, that person either moves to an empty part of the inner ring, with everyone else staying away from him, or he moves all the way to the outer ring and waits there till the effect is over. Use whichever is best in the given situation or to your preference. If the Main Tank gets the Static Charge, he moves to the middle and Melee DPS stays away from him till the debuff is over, or the Offtank Taunts Vashj off him, and he moves either to an empty part of the inner ring, or through to the outer ring. Whenever Vashj casts Shock Burst on the MT, she will deaggro him and move to the Offtank which needs to take over for the stun's duration. After some time in the fight she'll use Entangle. Whenever she does that, she moves to the edge of the inner ring and begins to use her bow and alternatively Multishot and Shoot. The moment she does this, a paladin must use Blessing of Freedom on the Main Tank so he can run in and grab her quickly. For best effect you might try to set up a Blessing of Freedom rotation and have it constantly on him, but having just 1 paladin do it on demand has virtually the same effect. The fight goes on like that until Vashj is at 70%. The main goal of Phase 1 is keeping everybody alive through it. If one person dies and he cannot be resurrected, it's a wipe for many reasons and you'll have to start all over. ---- Phase 2 * Enchanted Elementals will continuously spawn at the bottom of the stairs at multiple points around the circle, and will slowly make their way toward Vashj. If they are not killed before they reach her, she will gain a 5% increase in damage for each that makes it through. * Elite Naga will spawn every 50 seconds. Since the first people on their threat table would be healers, Hunters should be posted at different sides of the room, ready to Misdirect to a tank if one spawns near them. * Coilfang Striders will spawn about every minute. They constantly cast an instant AoE Fear called Panic, and are vulnerable to slowing abilities. They ought to be kited in a circle and DPSed down by ranged classes. * 1 minute into phase 2, the first Tainted Elemental (a.k.a Poison Elemental) will spawn, the next will spawn 1 min after the previous one's death. They despawn after a given time if not killed. These elementals drop Tainted Cores which, when looted, cause the carrier to be paralyzed. Using them throws the core to the player's friendly target. If a player with a core activates one of the 4 generators holding up Vashj's shield, that generator will be shut down. When all 4 generators are shut down, phase 3 begins. Phase 2 Strat: Phase 2 begins when Vashj hits 70%. She will run to the middle of her platform and surround herself in a shield making her invulerable. To take down the shield you must deactivate the 4 Shield Generators around her, by using a Tainted Core on each of them. The Tainted Cores are dropped by Tainted Elementals. Lady Vashj positions in Phase 2 (viewed from other side) When Phase 2 begins, everybody takes their Phase 2 Positions. There should be roughly 3 people on each side of the stairs - North, West, East and South: 2 DPS and 1 Healer. The Main Tank and Offtank stay in the centre, waiting to grab the Coilfang Elites that will spawn later. The remaining Ranged DPS stays in the centre together with the Main Tank and Offtank. At the beginning of the phase, Enchanted Elementals will start spawning from all sides of the stairs. They have 7,600 Life each. The 2 DPS/1 Healer group on that side (N/S/W/E) need to kill the elementals there. If one of them reaches Vashj he will increase her damage done by 5%. Needless to say, if 1 or 2 reach Vashj it's a wipe as her damage will be too high in Phase 3. Also, if 1 or 2 people die, and they cannot be resurrected, it's a wipe because you'll get overrun. Vashj will constantly use her Forked Lightning spells, hitting people in a 60 degree arc in random directions. Nothing can be done about this damage except simply healing it up. It is not affected by range or line of sight. About every 45 seconds into the fight a Coilfang Elite will spawn. It's an elite Naga mob with 170,000 HP. It does about 5000 damage on plate, and has a nasty cleave hitting for about 7500 damage. The mob needs to be announced on Ventrilo/Teamspeak, grabbed by the tank, and moved to the inner circle. The ranged DPS in the inner circle start DPSing the Elite as soon as the tank has aggro: the sooner, the better. A new Elite will spawn somewhere in the room after another 45 seconds. Lady Vashj channelling. About every 60-70 seconds into the fight, a Coilfang Strider will spawn. It's an elite mob also with 170,000 HP. It hits plate for about 8000 damage, has a Mind Blast spell doing about 3000 shadow damage, and a Psychic Scream Aura, which fears everybody in a 8 yard range of it every 2-3 seconds , for 5 seconds and increasing their movement speed by 150% during the fear. Naturally, this mob cannot be tanked. It needs to be kited by either the Affliction Warlock, the Frost Mage, or the Hunter, whichever works best for you. The mob needs to be kited along the centre of the outer ring. 2-3 seconds after the Kiter has landed a spell or hit on him, all warlocks and priests must put a DoT on him and then return to their other assignemnts. If you're assigned to healing the Elemental groups, wait till the Strider comes near you and then DoT him. Shamans should use Flame Shock, hunters Serpent Sting. After the DoT are placed, the mob keeps getting kited around the circle. Ideally, it will lose over 70 or 80 percent of it's health to the DoTs. The Strider is affected by snares and stuns like Slow, Frostbolt, Curse of Exhaustion, Hammer of Justice and such. It is useful for a mage to keep a Frostbolt slowing effect on it at all times. Also on roughly every 50 seconds a Tainted Elemental will spawn instead of an Enchanted Elemental. This mob has 7,900 life, doesn't move, and shoots Poison Bolts at one person anywhere in the area, doing 3,000 nature damage and placing a poison on the target which does 2,000 damage every 2 seconds. He will switch targets often, or sometimes just hang on a single player, but there is nothing you can do about it except heal the damage and kill the Tainted Elemental, which is a high priority. The people in that section of the stairs need to abandon all other elementals and kill the Tainted Elemental as fast as possible. If not killed within 10-15 seconds it will despawn. If a Tainted Elemental despawns, it will respawn roughly another 10-15 seconds after on another side of the stairs, or maybe even the same one. If a Tainted Elemental despawns more than twice, abort the fight: it's a wipe because you will get overrun by the extra Striders and Elites that will spawn while you wait for the next elemental respawn. After the Tainted Elemental is dead, one person on that side needs to loot the Tainted Core. This item is picked up in your inventory and is a green ball, which also makes you immobile when you have it. You can throw it to someone in about 40-60 yards from you and is in your line of sight. Typically that person would be someone in your group who is standing on the top edge of the stairs. After you've thrown it to him, you need to throw it to someone near the Shield Generators, after which that person will use it on the Shield Generator and deactivate it. If the Generators on your side are already off, you will need to throw it to a person, who will then throw it to another person to the other side. A popular way of handling the Tainted Cores is to have people from Group 5, or the tank group, place 4 people near the Shield Generators and have the elemental group healers stand on top of the stairs, so that the Tainted Core can be passed like this: DPS -> Healer -> Shield Generator Guy However you choose to handle the Tainted Cores, you will need good use of voice comms to coordinate it. For every Shield Generator you switch off, Vashj will lose 5% of her health. The phase ends when the 4 generators are down and Vashj is at 50% health. ---- Phase 3 * Paladins should keep Blessing of Freedom on tanks, or tanks should use Free Action Potions, or Living Action Potions in case of emergency. Enchant Boots - Surefooted also helps slightly. * Lady Vashj will not increase her own damage during Phase 3, but the number of Spore Bats will eventually overwhelm the raid with Poison Clouds, making it impossible to move. This occurs at around four minutes into the Phase. Phase 3 Strat: When the phase starts, you will normally have 1 Elite and 1 Strider alive, which need to be dealt with. As soon as Vashj is free of her shield (which happens instantly) the Main Tank needs to grab her. Phase 3 is effectively Phase 1 but with 1 difference: Spore Bats. The Spore Bats fly in high above the entrance and will circle around the platform. Every now and then, each bat spits Toxic Spores at a randomly targetted player which contaminate the ground he is standing on, dealing about 1500 damage per second to anyone on it. You have about 2 seconds to get out of the spot after it's created before it will start doing damage. The Spores will hit you anywhere in the instance: underwater, at the elevator, at the entrance, wherever. In the first few minutes of Phase 3, the Spore Bats can be effectively dealt with, and their amassing slowed down, by having 1-2 hunters, or a hunter and warlock, (whichever you decide) dedicated to killing the Spore Bats that come. Eventually they'll become too many to handle and that's when the Spore Bat killers switch to Vashj to help burn her down. The top of the west stairs is a good position from which to kill the Spore Bats. The Spore Bats are sort of an Enrage timer. At the start of the phase they come one by one, very slowly. However, with each second that passes, they'll start coming more often and in greater numbers. Eventually, after about 5 minutes, there will be so many of them that their Toxic Spores will cover over 50-60% of the entire area. However, if you know how to run and if your tank knows how to move around while tanking, you can kill her even during this "enrage". For the rest, the phase goes on exactly as Phase 1, until she's dead. ---- Class Assignments Tanks In Phase 1, you tank Vashj. After the Entangle, grab her as fast as you can to avoid people dying to Multishot. In Phase 2, you will be tanking the Coilfang Elites. When you hear them announced, you need to grab them, or Intervene their target because they will often 1-shot any non-tank. In Phase 3, if the tanking spot gets covered in Toxic Spores, you can try kiting Vashj around the outer circle. Melee DPS In Phase 1, you're on Vashj. Phase 1 is not a DPS fight and it can take as long as forever. Make sure at all costs that you do not overaggro or you will get 1-shotted and cause a wipe. In Phase 2, you are assigned to the stairs groups, usually 1 melee on each side. In Phase 3, you're on Vashj and maybe help with the Elite at first (but watch for the Cleave). Unlike Phase 1, you need to DPS as much as possible without pulling aggro. Time is critical. Ranged DPS In Phase 1, same as Melee DPS. In Phase 2, 4 of your will be on the stairs groups. The rest of you DPS the Elite; it must go down as fast as possible before the next Elite spawns. Be careful not to overaggro it as it will one-shot you. Remember to DoT the Strider as soon as you can and keep him DoT-ed all the time. When the Elite is dead you finish off the Strider. In Phase 3, finish off the Elite and Strider. The rest is the same as Melee DPS. Healers In Phase 1, all healers focus on the Main Tank. He takes incredible burst damage and be be literally killed in a split second without proper pre-casting. If someone in your group takes damage, you'll be the only one to heal it as if too many healers stop healing the tank to heal Static Charge and Multishot damage, the tank will die to burst damage within a second. In Phase 2, you heal the 2 people who you're assigned to, and heal the kiter whenever he passes by you. Alternatively, have one person dedicated to kiter healing. In Phase 3, you act just like in Phase 1, except healing will be a lot more intense. You'll be going out of mana and the people needing heals will be rapidly increasing. Useful Macros Toss the Tainted Core to your target, and shout some stuff. /use Tainted core /y **********Tainted core to: %t!!!! /s **********Tainted core to: %t!!!! /script SendChatMessage("YOU HAVE THE CORE", "whisper","Common",UnitName("Target")); For netting striders and notifying the kiter with agro. /use Netherweave Net /script SendChatMessage(string.format("Netting %s's Strider!",UnitName("targettarget")),"YELL"); /script SendChatMessage("Netting your Strider!", "whisper","Common",UnitName("TargetTarget")); This will also work for the Pally stun, just replace /use with /cast Hammer of Wrath Note: If you are horde, replace "Common" with "Orcish" Loot Quotes Intro: * Water is life. It has become a rare commodity here in Outland. A commodity that we alone shall control. We are the Highborne, and the time has come at last for us to retake our rightful place in the world! Aggro: * I'll split you from stem to stern! * Victory to Lord Illidan! * I spit on you, surface filth! * Death to the outsiders! Phase 1: * I did not wish to lower myself by engaging your kind, but you leave me little choice! Phase 2: * The time is now! Leave none standing! Phase 3: * You may want to take cover. Archery: * Straight to the heart! * Seek your mark! Slaying: * Your time ends now! * You have failed! Death: * Lord Illidan, I... I am... sorry. External links (The Tainted Core looting exploit featured in this video has been fixed in patch 2.1.2|icon=video) http://www.bosskillers.com/cgi-bin/bbguild/index.cgi?action=view_guide&guide_id=88&sid=ojnk1ALPpU Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern